


First Time

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift work for a friend. AU where Oliver is Felicity's first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youknowitall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youknowitall/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

First Time

 

She tossed and turned within the warm confines of her linen sheets, her body drenched in sweat as her dreams continued to speak of her subconscious desires. Felicity was growing weary of these nightly occurrences each night she denied herself the pleasure of Oliver’s touch was another night she spent wishing she hadn’t. 

Felicity peered towards the clock on her nightstand and groaned it was only 1:30 she’d fallen into a fitfull sleep around 11. Flipping over until she was once again flat on her back she stared at the smooth painted ceiling, she’d done this for weeks now and the ritual was yet to broken tonight. The whole debate had been simple he wanted to move their relationship forward and she was still hesitant to do so. Felicity once more groaned but this one wasn’t due to lack of sleep no this one was due to pure and utter frustration. 

If only she’d been dating some nice, innocent boy yes she thought as the images of his naked torso swam through her muddled thoughts. Yes that would have been easier, it would have been simpler, it would have made the sleepless nights non-existent. Felicity’s eyes slammed shut, her chest deflating from the large exhaled breath. Her words were on the tip of her tongue all she had to do was admit it; all she had to do was just say the words. 

* * *

 

So within the blackness of night surrounding her she shouted out her hearts greatest desires until they echoed against her crème colored walls. “I want to have sex with Oliver Queen!”

She blinked open one eye to see that the world hadn’t ended, and that lightening hadn’t struck her dead, Felicity exhaled slowly as she realized that admitting she wanted him hadn’t ruined anything at all. 

Peering once more at the clock she noted that only 15 minutes had passed. Felicity reached over until her knuckles cracked against the side of the nightstand her phone now inches from her reach. She didn’t know what she was doing hell she didn’t even know why she was doing it. Her lips upturned slightly as she recalled the conversation they’d had just a mere hours before. 

* * *

 

_“Felicity come on what are you so afraid of?”_

_Felicity glanced up into Oliver’s bright blue eyes as she melted slowly from the inside. His fingers were rough against her pliant skin as he trailed them down the lines of her exposed abdomen. They’d been fooling around for a few weeks now, first the kisses would be small and gentle a peck or two that would then grown into more heated exchanges. Normally once she felt his hands beginning to snake up the back of her shirt she’d pull back. Oliver would stop instantly afraid of crossing over the imaginary line that she insisted she had to protect herself from getting hurt. He’d just hover over her half naked body his own chest equally bared as she softly fingered the waistband of his jeans. Each time he’d lower himself down until he was firmly situated between her thighs their lips would ghost against the other’s until he’d whisper a small “Felicity it’s okay.”_

_She’d peck his lips softly before her arms wrapped tightly around his well defined waist. Oliver would then press his lips to inner line of her neck, soft kisses would be pressed up and down the line of her skin until he felt her relax completely into his embrace. Then he’d ask the same question that would always bring the night to a sour end._

_“Why won’t you just tell me what’s scaring you?” His beautiful bright eyes would search her own as he rested his chin atop her right collarbone. His fingers would be curling through her hair at the crown of her head until she felt his fingertips lightly messaging her scalp._

_Felicity sighed “Oliver...please why ruin yet another night with the same worn out subject.” She attempted to glance away but as usual he’d grab her chin and force her to maintain his gaze until he’d garnered the answer he craved._

_His touch was soft yet firm much like his voice as he let out a frustrated groan. “You said my past didn’t matter to you, you said that you accepted me as I came but every time I want to move us forward you pull away..”_

_“Oliver..” Felicity attempted to soothe his frayed nerves but Oliver wasn’t ready to hear the same worn out words from many times before. This time Oliver was making his final case._

_Oliver moved up her smooth skin, her heart began to race as he once more hovered over her shell shocked face. His lips were less than an inch away from her own as she let out a low frustrated sigh. “I want you, I want to be with you but I’m done begging for you to trust me, I’m done asking you to open up to me.” Felicity’s heart froze in her chest as Oliver slowly broke her heart._

_Oliver kissed her softly his tongue traced over the edge of her lower lip, her fingers began to shake free from his waist as he trailed his tongue down her neck until he reached her pulse point. He nipped and sucked at the raw, tender flesh until Felicity felt the moan of pleasure escaping from deep within her belly. Her legs began to slowly inch up his own until she felt her knees bend and her thighs tighten around his hips. Just as she was about to let go and just enjoy the moment he stopped his lips left her needing and wanting more than now he was willing to give._

_Felicity felt bereft and confused as Oliver’s warmth left her now shuddering body. She watched him with an almost cold clarity as a new reality sunk through her bones. Felicity sat up while she watched his arms work to bring his discarded shirt over his fairly perfect torso. She longed to trace the panes of his chiseled abdomen with her tongue while his fingers raked roughly through her hair. Felicity sighed softly which caused Oliver to glance up. “Felicity all you have to do is say the word, tell me the truth and let me in.” His voice was soft, calm, and tempered with an emotion that Felicity couldn’t quite describe. She blinked rapidly before uttering “You wouldn’t understand Oliver...You wouldn’t even begin to comprehend how embarrassing this is.”_

_Felicity peered up to see that Oliver was still there standing before her with his arms crossed over his broad chest. His face was soft, comforting and willing to hear her. Felicity just wasn’t ready to share so she stayed silent as he nodded in defeat once more and walked slowly to the door. They’d been down this road before she’d pull away and then so would he. They’d go for a few days without speaking until he gave her an olive branch which she always accepted. He’d start slow with lingering kisses to her lips as they parted for the night; once that barrier had been crossed successfully he’d go further. First his shirt would be removed, then eventually it would be her own. His hips would be grinding down into her own slowly with the promise of more before she felt her nerves once more take hold._

_Things would then dissolve and she’d watch as he once more walked away. This time however he flipped the script and glanced back towards her with his hand firmly on the doorknob. His voice was soft but also sad as he said “I don’t know what it’s going to take for you to realize that I’m falling in love you.”_

_With that he opened the door and left, taking the rest of Felicity’s bruised heart with him._

* * *

 

Felicity left the memory; her fingers were slightly shaking as she pulled up Oliver’s number. He’d said he was falling for her, but he also said he didn’t understand why she was pulling away. She sighed once more as she pressed the phone icon, she wasn’t ready to open up but her mind was going to kill her if she kept him at bay for much longer. She felt her blood beginning to team throughout her entire body as the phone hummed lightly into her ear. One ring became two, and then two became three. Felicity was growing nervous had she pushed him too far? Had she made this situation too difficult? Had she ruined things with him before they’d really gotten to be with one another? She wasn’t sure but with the end of the fourth ring she feared she may never know. 

Five rings and still no response, her heart plummeted down to her stomach as the call went to voicemail. She should have left a message or said something to let him know that she was ready to talk but she didn’t. She let the call end as she actually allowed her precious phone to slip down to the floor. Tears didn’t fall but her frustration rose. Felicity had made mistakes true but so had he. Oliver had most likely slept with almost every single woman in Starling City, hell he was the tabloids favorite pin up doll. It came as no surprise when they all the sudden they started plastering her face alongside his in the thousands of rags that were plastered all across the Western seaboard. 

Felicity leaned back her neck strained and cracked as she let her legs fall straight before her. True he had a past but deep down she knew that wasn’t what scared her. Oliver had never done anything to make her doubt his feelings for her. No what plagued her was her own lack of intimate experience with the opposite sex. What scared Felicity was the idea of her not living up to the hordes of women who’d come before her. 

Sighing once more she leaned forward until her forehead was once more resting atop her now bent knees. With a low almost guttural growl she said “Why couldn’t I date a simple, ordinary boy?” 

“Because you’re far from ordinary.”

Felicity jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice coming from her now very wide open bedroom door. There he stood dripping from head to toe, the night’s cool clear skies must have changed while she allowed her own fears to taunt and tease her within her dreams. Her chest heaved beneath her palm, she was standing at the far side of the room with her back pressed into the now steamed over window pane. His face glinted beneath the dim light of the moon  that was now straining to fight through the low hanging storm clouds that still loomed overhead. 

“How?” The words tumbled off her tongue in a quick rapt whisper as she ran her fingers up and down the side of her waist. She was shaking against the wall while he stood there dripping, his own chest was coming and going in quick uneasy breathes. 

He moved a few steps closer as he let out a low whispered “Key under the mat.” Felicity nodded before taking the hand over her chest upwards as she allowed it to skim over the beads of sweat that had begun to collect on the edges of her skin. 

With a loud gulp she replied with a low whisper of her own. “You didn’t pick up.” 

Oliver nodded this time his once free hanging arms now removed the jacket that had grown heavier since the rain had now collected along the soft leather folds. “I decided to come see you instead.” His voice was even lower now the tone edged with something that was far beyond lust or desire. 

Felicity’s tongue snuck out to lick at her lower lip as he continued to edge closer her heart raced and her face flushed as she braced herself against the cold hard wall. He was mere inches away when she whispered “I want you...” 

That was all it took for him to close the small gap, moments later his hot wanton lips were seared to her own. Fingers brushed down over her hips until they began to tug at the waistband of her sweats. His touch was rough and eager while her own was exploratory and passionate. Felicity felt his fingers slipping down beneath the thick elastic band his goal was within reach as he pressed her further into the wall. 

“Oliver wait...” She whispered the small warning into his next passion filled kiss, her struggle for control was waning as he kissed down her neck until her head fell back hard against the wall. Her fingers were digging into the sharp angled bones of his shoulder blades as his fingers stilled just above the parting of her thighs. 

“Tell me Felicity, tell me what’s holding you back baby, tell me why you won’t let me touch you, tell me why you won’t let bury myself within you...” Oliver whispered each word into the hot slick skin of her neck while her chest rose rapidly against his own. 

Felicity moaned before the fogged cleared, his fingers were skimming along the tender skin of her upper thigh beneath the heavy cotton fabric. Felicity practically screamed when he begun to separate the folds of her nether lips with his index finger. He skimmed over the line as Felicity’s hips begun to sway in instant satisfaction. He was nearing the edge of his patience and she was nearing the edge of her sanity so with her fears temporally forgotten she breathed out “I’m a virgin Oliver...I’ve never been with a man, nor have I ever wanted to be until you.” 

* * *

 

Felicity expected shock of course but what she didn’t expect was this….

Oliver placed small feather light kisses down her neck and over her shoulder as she hummed in satisfaction her mind still waited for the words that never would come. He said nothing and she was grateful he just continued to travel up and down her skin his lips touching upon the soft sensitive skin as he slowly brushed his fingers over her nearly drenched folds. He was careful, gentle and slow as he let her grow comfortable with what he was doing. Felicity bit down on her lower lip when she felt the soft tentative teasing touches of his fingers change, he’d grown daring and she’d grown ready. He pressed her further into the wall of her apartment, then suddenly one finger become two; Felicity screamed when she felt them quickly enter and then leave her almost all at once.

She let out another scream when he did it again but this time he began to message the inner walls of the small until then unused space. He kept going the pace was slow and torturous as once again he allowed her to grow accustomed to the new feelings he was causing her to feel. Lips nipped and sucked at her pulse point while her fingers dug into his lower back; she was surprised that instead of pushing him away she was pulling him closer. His wet denim jeans were soaking her clothes while his fingers continued their pleasure filled assault to her body. Scream after scream followed as she felt him pushing in and pulling out each time it felt like he was pushing in deeper and deeper her inner walls spasmed and clenched each time she felt him enter.

“Oliver…” She’d been moaning for what seemed liked hours but this one was different this time her voice phrased his name in the form of a question. Her body had grown tired but still she yearned for more. Her back was tight and her legs were worn but still her body wasn’t ready to quit just yet. He stopped kissing and nipping at her skin long enough to ask one simple phrase…

“Are you sure?” Felicity didn’t have to think twice nor did she when she tightened around his still messaging digits and moaned out…”Yes…”

Needing no more incentive he pulled out of her once more his wetted fingers trailed up her squirming hips as she reached down removing the heavy material of her pants. Next she attacked his pants while he lifted his simple cotton tee over his broad shoulders her eyes flashed up as she saw the newly exposed skin before her. Her heart raced when he surged forward his hands racked through her hair before traveling down to her lower back.

Moments later she felt her body being lifted his naked chest connecting to her still clothed one. Felicity didn’t know what to expect next but what happened wasn’t even on the list of her top ten. With her back still edged into the wall she let out yet another scream as he pushed into her, she was instantly flooded with a hot, burning ache within her entire body as he brought them closer together. He held her as she used her freed hands to remove the thin camisole from her sweat slicked body. Their eyes connected for a few spare seconds before their bodies and lips collided together. Her fingers dug deeply into his neck as he pushed in and out each stride was longer and harder than the last as her hips began to grind down to meet his own as they started to move finally as one.

Her thoughts were muddled as the tingling sensations traveled up her spine his hot touch was upon her neck as they continued to collide over and over again they touched as his own need matched her own. Again and again he pushed until she felt her skin burning, her blood teamed and her heart racing. One more time she thought one more push and she’d fall over the cliff and she’d never once again see the top. Once more and she’d feel the burn and the high of a pleasure that she’d thus far been denied; once more he pushed his erection going further and deeper than before, each of them felt it the release…

“I love you…” She uttered before his mouth covered her own his kiss muffled the screams of pleasure as she felt him still within her. Her muscles clenched as her body went taught before she felt her organism flood through her like a thousand waterfalls crashing down through her body all at once.  

Oliver pulled back his eyes stared deep into her own as he allowed her to see the glimmer of peace but also of satisfaction as he held them together her back still edged into the drywall of her apartment wall. She smiled before saying “Oliver?”

He dropped a kiss to her shoulder before saying “Yes baby?”

She looked down coyly as her face flushed; her cheeks were a deep red as she let out a small whisper. “Is it any better in a bed?”

Oliver grinned and moments later he had her lying on back as he hovered over her his body once more pushing in and out of her as she tightened her legs around his waist. This time before her organism once more began to take hold she heard him utter out a low but also sensual “I love you…” before their lips met and she once more screamed out in sheer and utter joy.

* * *

 

The rain had begun to fall again outside her window, Felicity looked over to the clock on her nightstand to see a small 5 placed before a 4 and another 5. It was 5:45 in the morning and the dawn not yet come. Oliver’s soft breathes hit upon her naked chest, his arms were wrapped around her waist, while his head was resting above her left breast. He was warm and she was sated one leg was hiked up around his hips while the other was lying straight. She smiled as she felt him grumble in what she thought was his sleep.

“Felicity why didn’t you just tell me?”

Felicity peered down and saw him peek open one eye before he opened both his fingers were brushing up and down the length of her body as she let out a soft sigh of contentment. “I was afraid that it would change things…You have all this experience and I have none so…”

Oliver kissed her sternum before he used his impressive speed and strength to flip them. She was now over him as he brought his palms up to rest against the sides of her face. His voice was soft, pure and honest as he said “I’ve had sex before yes but I didn’t love them, so in that way you are I are just the same okay?”

Felicity nodded before leaning down, right before their lips were about to connect she said one last phrase. “That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t practice does it? I mean practice does make perfect or so I’ve heard.”

He grinned as she did the small innocent kiss changing as Felicity once more felt his body enter her own, her pulse quickened and her muscles tightened as Oliver used his advanced experience to improve upon her own. Yes Felicity may have been a virgin but by the time the sun came up over the damp city outside her third story window her status has been repeatedly changed.


End file.
